1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy, that is a flipper for a plastic disc-like lid. The flipper comprises a length of elongated spring material, having a lid engaging means at a first end thereof, a shield adjacent the engaging means to protect a user from being harmed by the engaging means, and a handle at a second end of the spring member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discs which can be thrown, for example the frisbee, are well known in the art. These devices are thrown by hand and require a degree of user skill for accurate throwing. To provide an easier means for projecting a disc, hand-held projecting devices have been developed which require relatively little skill by the user. Examples of disc projecting devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,807,922 to La Sala et al; 2,408,984 to Lawson, Sr.; and 4,033,313 to Ryan, as well as Italian Pat. No. 600,301 to Rocci. These references disclose devices which use an elastomeric material, such as a rubber band, to propel a disc. Elastomeric materials have the disadvantage that the elastomer can break and cause additional expense in replacement costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,547 to Marley discloses a hand trap device to toss disc-like clay pigeons and it does not employ an elastomeric material. However, this hand trap involves considerable skill by the user to accurately project a clay pigeon.
Elongated spring materials have been employed to project objects, such as spheres, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,242,122 to Glover et al and 3,841,292 to Hoffman. However, the apparatus disclosed by these references would not be appropriate for projecting a disc, no imparting a spin to a projectile. Spin is important because it allows an object to be projected with greater accuracy and distance. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,292 to Hoffman could be hazardous to children. It has a pointed end adjacent to its means for engaging a projectile and this pointed end could injure a child, particularly injure the eyes. Another disadvantage of Hoffman is that it can only project objects which have a borehole. Therefore, a user would have to buy specially bored objects or bore objects themselves. It is likely that some industrious child would be injured by trying to bore his own object for use as a projectile.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,245 to Hansen and 4,277,068 to Sasaki disclose hand-held projectors which can impart spin to the disc. U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,245 to Hansen discloses a projector comprising a handle attached to a bracket arm attached to a clamping bar which clamps onto a disc. The clamping bar pivots to throw and impart a spinning motion to the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,068 to Sasaki discloses a disc projector and catcher which includes a pair of resilient pinching blades, between which a flying disc is loaded. One pinching blade has a slippery edge and the other has an opposing corner. When a thrust is provided by the pinching blades to the disc, the thrust is transformed into a torque between the opposing and slippery corners, thus imparting a spin to the disc. However, both the devices of Hansen and Sasaki have drawbacks. The Hansen device could be dangerous because the clamping bar could injure a child. In addition, the devices of Hansen and Sasaki have mechanical components which could break down.
It would be desirable to have a simple device which can project a disc and impart a spin to the disc. It would also be desirable if such a device would be safe to use.